


Good Ear

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has suspiciously good ear, and he's also too handsome and popular to be real. But he's asking Stiles out, so it's all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted[ here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144874309876/sterek-your-car-wont-start-and-i-happen-to-know) for the prompt: Sterek _"your car won't start and I happen to know how to fix them so can I?"_
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Okay, _what?!_ ” Stiles snaps finally. He’s been fruitlessly fiddling around under the hood of the completely dead Jeep for a good fifteen minutes now, and for at least ten of those, Derek fucking Hale has been standing there just staring at him. Which is ironic considering it’s usually the other way around. Not in a creepy way, honest! Derek is just really pleasing to the eye, and Stiles has a very active and broad-spectrum libido. Not only that, though, Derek is smart, he’s the basketball team captain, high school top of the social ladder, and to the envy of ninety percent of the school’s male population, already starting a pretty decent beard. The right kind of girl on his arm, and he’s a shoe-in for prom king.

 

Yeah, he couldn’t be more unattainable if he tried.

 

”Can I…?” Derek asks slowly, sounding weirdly uncertain considering he’s talking to someone as generally unimportant as Stiles.

 

”Can you… what?”

 

”I have a suggestion,” Derek says finally, fidgeting slightly. ”I think your problem is the ignition coil.”

 

Stiles blinks at him. ”How could you possibly know that? You haven’t even seen the engine?”

 

”I have a good ear,” Derek says with a grin that makes Stiles suspect there’s a joke there somewhere he’s not in on.

 

”Okay, well. Can you fix it?”

 

Derek shakes his head, but comes a few steps closer for some reason, and Stiles swallows what feels like a rather large chunk of cotton balls. ”No, you need a mechanic. But… I could give you a tow? And…” he trails off and fidgets some more, and Stiles feels like he might go a little nuts over the sudden tension. ”And… maybe we could go for milkshakes before I drive you home.”

 

Stiles can feel his jaw drop, and he knows it’s unttractive, but there’s just no helping it. ”I’m… sorry, I’m gonna have to ask you to clarify. Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Derek grimaces. ”Yeah, but if you don’t want to, I totally-”

 

”Are you _out of your mind?!_ Who would say no to that?!”

 

”Uhm,” Derek says slowly, and Stiles decides to cut him a little slack, because he looks really unsure and confused, and god, there’s no justice in the world, because no one that awesome and popular should get to be cute too. But, then again, if it means Stiles gets a date with all of that, he can roll with it.

 

”What I mean is, yes, please tow my baby to the nearest and or cheapest workshop and take me out for milkshakes after.”

 

Oh god, he blushes too. Just his ears, but still, sweet mercy, Stiles is doomed. ”Okay. Cool.”

 

”Yeah. Cool.”

 

End.


End file.
